


My Hips Dont Lie

by calesinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, adorableness, like serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet day in the bunker, breakfast, and adorable dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hips Dont Lie

It was a quiet day in the bunker, during one of the few weeks off they actually got from time to time. On this particular day, Sam was out with Charlie at some museum somewhere and Kevin had left a few days earlier to visit with his mom. So, it was just Dean and Cas that day. And it all started with pancakes.

Cas could never get used to the idea of sleep. Now that he was human, there were a lot of things he had to get used to now. Eating was another, he mused as he felt his stomach give a growl. Then he realized what woke him. The smell of food and the sound of classic rock. He walked out of his room, blanket still curled around his shoulders like a cape, and into the kitchen and whatever Cas had expected to see this wasn't it.

Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man, is standing at the stove, belting out the lyrics to Queen's We Are the Champions, clad in nothing but boxers, an old Zeppelin shirt, and an apron, frilly and red with cherries on it.

  
As he spun in a circle to the beat, Dean catches sight of Cas. Hair rumpled, blanket falling off one shoulder, bare chested and wearing Deans old plaid pajama pants. Adorable as ever. Not that Dean thought Cas was adorable in any sense of the word. No, because he was totally not attracted to Cas, or the way he cocks his head to the side when he's confused made butterflies in his stomach, or the intense stares made him want to jump on Cas quicker than the speed of light. No, Cas made Dean feel none of those things.

Cas, chuckling softly at the ridiculousness of the scene before him, sits at the table, pulling the blanket closer to his body, trying to retain some of the warmth left over from sleep.

"Mornin' Cas!" Dean shouts over the music, turning towards the counter and pouring a cup of coffee, black with a shitload of sugar, just the way he likes it. He brings it to the table, setting it in front of the former angel, along with some syrup and silverware.

"Howd you sleep?" All he gets is a grunt in response and Dean chuckles a bit. "Still getting used to it then?" A few moments later, Dean sits down beside Cas with his own coffee and food, apron hung back up in the storage closet where the mops, brooms and other things are kept. They sat in silence and ate, the music still blasting through the speakers. By the time the playlist ends Cas has already finished his breakfast and Dean is finishing his second short stack. "How can you possibly eat that much, Dean? Don't you get sick, or at least queasy?" Cas asks, watching with a mixture of disgust and adoration as the sandy-haired green-eyed man shoved yet another bite into his mouth, washing it down with a swig of coffee.

Dean swallows before responding. "Never been sick from eating too much. Sammy was once though. Dad was off hunting this ruagru with some dude while we stayed at Bobby's. I had just made dinner and was heating up some store bought pie in the oven and I told Sammy he had to eat all of his dinner before he could have any pie and he ended up eating dinner and 3 slices of pie. Kid was sick for 2 days." As he speaks, Dean gets this far off look in his eyes and a fond/sad smile creeps it way up on his lips.

  
 As he just sits there, Cas stares at his face. He's done this more times than he cares to admit, ever since he fell. The bubbly feeling that he gets is foreign to him, but he finds he likes the breathlessness he gets from looking at Dean. And ever since the breathlessness started, he's taken to counting the freckles on Deans perfect face. After all his time, Cas still hasn't counted all of them. So far, he's counted 42 and that's just the left side of his nose. Just as he starts to count again, Dean shakes his head as if to clear it and Cas lost count.

  
"Well," Dean says as he gets up and cuts off AC/DC in the middle of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, "I am going to go to the store and pick up a few things. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

  
Cas shakes his head as he pills the blanket tighter around himself. " Not really. I was thinking about going through the archives today, read a bit. Would you mind if I used your music, considering I don't have one myself?" The last part came out a bit sheepish, but if Deans answering grin is anything to go off of, there was no reason to be.  
"Sure thing, Cas. Just um.. Here," he says, handing the small silver backed thing to Cas. "You know how to use it, right?" Cas nods and Dean simply nods in return before giving Cas a pat on the back and striding out of the kitchen.

  
Walking into the archives, Cas was busy going through Deans playlists, attempting to find something to listen to. He stumbles across one titled 'Secret'. Curious, Cas clicks play and immediately music Cas had never thought that Dean would listen to starts streaming out. Lady Gaga's Born This Way, with its poppy music and electronic sound, Cas is stuck between laughter and dancing. He chooses the former, nearly doubling over. After a few moments, he stops and steels himself. Mumbling, "Dean Winchester. You never cease to amaze me," Cas starts on the A's in the archive.

 

Dean walks into the archive precisely 1 hour 11 minutes and 36 seconds after he left the bunker and what he finds is a sight to behold.  
There, atop a large table with a few stacks of books at one ends, is Cas, dancing to Shakira's Hips Don't Lie, hips and body moving to the beat of the Latin singers song.  
"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean asks, laughter evident in his tone. Cas, startled by Deans sudden appearance, promptly turns around so abruptly that he falls off the edge of the table, causing Dean to try to catch the fallen angel. They both end up on the floor, Cas atop Dean, chest to chest.  
As emerald eyes meet azure ones, the world stops. To Dean, its one of the better moments of his life, being this close and yet not close enough to the man he has fallen in love with. For Cas, it ignited a fire inside him, the bubbly feeling replaced by a slow burn that could only be quenched by Dean.  
Neither of them are sure which one leaned in first, but that stuff's not important. This is the stuff that's important. The way Deans lips are so much softer than they look. The way Cas seems to be a natural at this, moving his lips in sync with Dean, gently nipping at his bottom lip when they pull away.  
All Dean can think to say is, "Wow." Cas echoes his sentiment and they so it again. And again. And again until neither of them can breathe, the music long forgotten.  
When Dean can finally form a coherent thought, all he van think to say is, "How long?" Because from the passion he felt from Cas isn't some spur of the moment thing, it was hidden for a while.  
In answer, Cas places his hand on Deans shoulder, right where his handprint used to be, without saying a word. Dean understands, and whispers, "Me too."  
And its the best day off ever.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading c:  
> Check me out on Tumblr (calesinlove.tumblr.com)


End file.
